The Children of Typhon and Echidna
]] ]] The Children of Typhon and Echidna are the most horrifying and vicious monsters of the ancient Greek world. They appeared in the ''Hercules'' TV series. As the children of Typhon and Echidna, they are all gifted with incredible strength and they can come in any form or size. List of the Children of Typhon and Echidna 'Cerberus' ]] 'Hydra' ]] 'Nemean' ]] 'Geryon' ]] 'Caucasian' ]] 'Chimera' Chimera is a giant amalgamation of numerous creatures, possessing a lion's body and mane, a dragon or lion-like face (which slightly resembles her father Typhon's), a goat's legs and horns, clawed humanoid hands, reptilian skin, and has a snake for a tail. She is capable of breathing flames from both ends. 'Ladon' Ladon is the youngest of Echidna's children and the last one she bore before Typhon was imprisoned. Out of all her children Ladon is the only one who bares a physical resemblance to both his parents. 'Gegenius' Gegenius is a sailor eating yeti-like monster who is enemies with Jason of the Argonauts. Sea Nymphs work with Gegenius luring sailors to him for him to feed on, in exchange he spares the Sea Nymphs. 'Sphinx' Sphinx is a game-show loving monster who lives high up on a mountain top. Whenever someone trespasses on his domain he forces them to play on his game show and if they answer all his questions right he gives them a fabulous prize but if they get them wrong he eats them. In the original myths, the Sphinx was female, not male. However this sphinx bears several similarities to its Egyptian counterpart, namely the beard and gender. 'Erymanthian' Erymanthian is a Boar that is featured briefly in the movie attacking a village, he is then killed by Hercules with a bow and arrow, he is later shown depicted in a painting being eaten by Hercules and Phil. Scylla Scylla is a giant sea monster with the upper body of a bum and a lower half made up of many litres of wee. In "Hercules and The Big Sink" she was summoned by Poseidon after he was bribed by Croesus to attack Hercules and keep him from finding Cassandra. In the original myth she was the daughter of both Echidna and Typhon. The eels that make up her lower half resemble Flotsam and Jetsam from The Little Mermaid franchise. 'Ceto' Ceto is a giant sea serpent who lives in the River Styx which is located in the Underworld. In the film, Hercules fought this monster during the Zero to Hero segment wherein Hercules and Phil where searching for it in an ominous sea, when they finally find Ceto Hercules quickly defeats it and turns it into a fishing trophy. Ceto also appears in the animated series as a resident of the Underworld who attacks anyone who falls into the River Styx. Ceto was a primordial sea goddess in Greek mythology. In the film and the episode "Hercules and the Parents Weekend", Ceto is shown as having the tip of its tail forked while in other appearances it is not. 'Harpy' Harpy is a giant bird with the woman head who was sent by Hades to kill Hercules. a Harpy was briefly seen charging the Hercules and Pegasus duo from the upper sky, and was captured soon (as possibly) after in a large cage. In the animated series, another pair of Harpies were used by Pain and Panic to cause Hercules to lose control of Apollo's Sun-pulling cart. These birds can breath fire fierce enough to cut the divine chains of Apollo's cart. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Titans